hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Resurrection
|Season = 5 |Antagonist = Morrigan |Setting = Eire |In-Universe Date = Year 3 |Production # = V0703 |Filming Dates = 22 May to 3 June 1998 |Original Air-Date = |Written By = Roberto Orci & Alex Kurtzman |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Philip Sgriccia |Order in Series = 84 of 111 |Order in Season = 3 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 178 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Descent" |Next Episode in Series = "Genies and Grecians and Geeks, Oh My" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Down and Out in Academy Hills" |Next Episode in Franchise = "A Family Affair" |title cap image = }} Still shocked after Iolaus' death, Hercules leaves Sumeria and is shipwrecked. He arrives in Eire, where he's recognized as the Chosen One and faces an evil demigoddess called Morrigan who is trying to kill the druids. Summary Hercules is on a ship in the middle of a storm shouting above that he does not care if the world is destroyed and reminiscing the death of Iolaus as well as claiming it should have been him to die. He is washed up on the beach in Ireland, or rather Eire, and is greeted by the Celts, who are defenders of the Druid order, who have been expecting him: awaiting their "Chosen One." A still very much sore Hercules is not quite ready to accept his welcome or help them and brushes them off, but finally at least agrees to hear them out. A red-haired woman, Morrigan, standing over the waterfall lets a bird go and a man comes running as fast as he can obviously hiding from something/someone. The woman leaps into the water fall and travels at an extremely fast speed right to where the man has been resting before taking off again and catches him as he runs into her.This woman is looking for the Druids and threatens to rip his heart out if he does not tell her, but he starts praying to the deities/druids and she rips his heart out. Meanwhile, the Celts take Hercules to Mabon, the keeper of history and traditions, and is also a Druid of knowledge, whose appearance is that of a young boy. Mabon reveals the red haired woman as Morrigan, an assassin whose purpose is to kill the druids, in order to return peace and justice to the land, Hercules must help them, but he refuses. Morrigan drinks Kernunnos' blood in order gain strength, who also tells her that if she keeps ripping out the Celts' hearts, she probably will not find the druids. He then warns her that Hercules, the Chosen One, has come to lead the Celts against them, but she replies she will make sure she will give him a welcome. At the village, Morrigan arrives in her lightning-fast speed which sends a breeze throughout, Hercules senses something and turns around to see Morrigan, Morrigan calls him the champion of the people and he once again denies this and insists he wants nothing to do with it and he is not their champion, but as he tries to leave, Morrigan in her lightning-fast speed attacks him and beats him up senseless. The Celts have a "meeting" led by Mabon regarding Hercules and then Mabon goes to see a druid who's life will be ending soon, they have a little conversation about their Chosen One joining their cause. Hercules wakes up in Mabon's place and gets tired of his style of talking in "riddles." They have a conversation on Hercules' behavior and why he was defeated by Morrigan. Hercules says that his mistakes kill people and he cannot go on because he is not who he used to be. Mabon then asks who is he then, he says it does not matter, he feels that he does not know what to do for the first time in his life and that no matter how much, he cannot get away from the gods. Mabon tells him that his fight with the gods is part of who he is and Hercules wishes in that case he were just a man. One of the Celts reveals the location of Mabon and Hercules to Morrigan in return for safety of him and his family. Mabon then takes Hercules and tries to teach him and bring back the Hero, as well as teach him about Illumination, the power to harness the power of the land: his first lesson is catching a white horse, in which the key is to think like an animal. After this Mabon remarks his sense of humor is returning. The second lesson is about the strength of the heart...he must learn to listen to his heart again, so Hercules must jump into a lake, but Mabon freezes the surface, he then has to slow down his heartbeat to survive. In that last one Hercules goes into a cave, where there is an "image" of Iolaus, they have a nice conversation like the old times, but soon he realizes it is not real...but Iolaus tells him he lived a great life and he died doing what he loves to do best and by his side. Morrigan comes while Mabon is waiting outside and he eventually takes her to where the druids are. Morrigan kills the old dying Druid who had the conversation with Mabon earlier and therefore takes his place as the Druid of Justice. But Morrigan says there will be no Justice or any other virtue having seen and learned of all the druids and their representations of which virtues. As she draws a knife, her hand is caught by Hercules. Hercules and Morrigan fight again, this time Morrigan starts off banging into the walls when Hercules dodges, but then she gets the upper hand until Hercules hears the Druid of Faith singing and he slows down his heartbeat and remains alive and then regains strength and Illumination, so he can now fight just as well as Morrigan, who with her speed knocks herself out by slamming into a rock. Mabon says that if Morrigan dies Justice will die with her, so he encourages Hercules to help her become a supporter and a good Druid of Justice, Hercules thanks Mabon for everything and Mabon thanks him back before leaving with the other druids. Disclaimer : No Magic Munchkins preaching the virtues of ancient Celtic philosophy were harmed during the production of this motion picture. Background Information *This episode picks up presumably a few weeks after the previous one, as Hercules has had time to sail across the entire Mediterranean Sea and out into the Atlantic Ocean. *Nebula's ship is destroyed. *First appearance of Morrigan. *First appearance of Eire. *First appearance of the Druids. Memorable Quotations "I am damned Nebula. And so are all that I love." --'Hercules' "Welcome to eire,", "Who are you?", "friends,", "friends,'' *chuckle*'' take my word for it you don't want to be my friend." --'Celtics' & Hercules "Your heart beats reluctantly, but it beats nonetheless." --'Mabon' "The knowledge of all things comes to those who open their hearts." --'Mabon' "If you really care about the Celts, tell them to follow Morrigan, at least they'll have a chance to live their lives," "A life without freedom is no life at all. In your heart you know that." "You don't know what's in my heart. I can't help you." --'Hercules' and Mabon '''in their first meeting. "How can someone who champions mankind, all its flaws, be so unforgiving of himself?" "Because my mistakes kill people," "but your triumphs save so many more," "Don't you get it? I can't do this, I'm not who i used to be" "Then who are you?" "......doesn't matter." ---'''Mabon & Hercules "The only way to think like an animal is to--not think at all, just follow your instincts." "It can serve you well when a path's not clear," "I'll keep that in mind too. So what do you want me to do next? Become one with the...shrubery?" "I see your sense of humor is returning," "What do you expect? I'm chasing horses in the middle of no where with a magic munchkin!....That munchkin thing was a joke." ---'Hercules '& Mabon after the 1st task "You cook?""Yeah!""Since when?""What do you mean since when?""You never cook!""What do you mean i never cook? are you-""You never cook!!!""I'm always cooking!""I've never seen you cook before!""yea you have""all right, all right there was once--you were trying to impress that tavern girl. What was her name?""think i'd blocked that out""I can't say I blame you, you lit her dress on fire.""that's right and you picked her up and threw her in the river""well, it seemed like the think to do"*both laugh*---'Hercules and 'Iolaus' in the cave' *Morrigan crashes into foliage*"You missed,""huh" *throws knife**catches it* "It's all in the wrist," *throws it at a tree & breaks it*"That was my favorite knife""you're breaking my heart""I'll give you a shoulder to cry on"--'Hercules '& Morrigan ''' Links and References Guest Stars * Tamara Gorski as Morrigan * Nicko Vella as Mabon * Stuart Devenie as Kernunnos * Alistair Browning as Bronagh Other Cast * Keith Bracey as Druid Leader * Peter Grahame as Kieran * Jon Stubbs as Head Guard * Clint Sharplin as Celtic Villager * Renee Brennan as Druid of Faith * Jonathon Acorn as Druid of Mercy * Tony Bishop as Druid of Tolerance * Sian Davis as Druid of Innocence * Mark Rounthwaite as Guard * John Porter as Villager #1 * Paul Paice as Villager #2 References SEMICOLON-SEPARATED LIST OF ITEMS/LOCATIONS REFERENCED IN EPISODE (BUT NOT LINKED TO IF ALREADY LINKED IN SUMMARY OR GUEST STARS SECTIONS) Season Navigation de:Morrigans Schicksal, Teil 1 Category:Episodes not set in Greece Category:HTLJ Season 5 episodes